Peter Venkman
Peter Venkman 'is one of the Level Pack characters in ''LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71228 Level Pack for the Ghostbusters franchise. Background '''Peter Venkman is portrayed as the "lazy" Ghostbuster. He doesn't usually take his work seriously, has a dry sense of humour, and flirts with women, including clients such as Dana Barrett and Ilyssa Selwyn. While Peter is a scientist, he isn't as technically experienced or academically inclined as Egon and Ray, and also tends to be more aggressive when fighting ghosts. Peter also slacks off on experiments and usually focuses on the women or other subjects, as in the first movie he is testing sixth senses and shocks the boy in the experiment for getting the answers wrong (even though he was really getting a majority of them right) and refuses to zap the pretty blonde (even though nearly all her answers were wrong). Peter is also a very outspoken person, as he back-talked to EPA representative Walter Peck and provoked him when the discussion shifted to the storage facility. This encounter led the Containment Unit being shut down and all the ghosts escaping over New York. Peter's fast-talking, however, "bargained" the percentage from the broker they consulted in mortgaging Ray's house (in order to lease the Firehouse), as well getting their first payday of $5,000 made busting Slimer. His "gift of gab" also won over the mayor's judgment against Walter Peck. Dimensions Crisis The Phantom Zone Peter Venkman alongside the other Ghostbusters are sent to trap all of the ghosts that escaped from the damaged containment unit. After the Ecto-1 crashes into a Dropship, General Zod comes out of a vortex and captures the Ghostbusters in his dropship, including Venkman who tries to escape. Later he and his colleagues are freed by Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf, and helps them by capturing the ghosts that were protecting Zod. The End is Tri Venkman and the rest of the Ghostbusters are seen in the underground, (presumably looking for the River of Slime like in Ghostbusters 2) and see a light coming toward them, which turns out to be the trio seeking their help again. The Final Dimension During the fight on the riftloop, the Ghostbusters are summoned by the heroes to help them keep Lord Vortech distracted by attacking him with their proton guns. They later escaped from the riftloop before the battle continued on Foundation Prime, since when the Ecto-1 lands on the planet it was empty. They're later seen with the other heroes after Vortech is defeated. World Ghostbusters: New York (Ghostbusters H.Q.) Abilities * Suspend Ghost * Laser ** Melt Ice * Hazard Protection * Ghost Puzzles * Character Changing (Can transform into Egon, Ray and Winston) Quotes Trivia * Both him and Doc Brown have different hair in their LEGO Dimensions variations than their LEGO Ideas variations. ** Coincidentally, both Ideas variants share the same hairpiece. ** His new hairpiece is the same one for the Twelfth Doctor's, but brown instead of grey. ** His new hairpiece is also the same as the Seventh Doctor's, but the Seventh Doctor does not have a physical minifigure. His hair is also usually hidden under his hat. * Archive Audio from Bill Murray's performance is used whenever Venkman is talking, due to Murray being unavailable at this time during the game's development. ** His respawning line is the very same line of his reaction on how Vigo the Carpathian died in Ghostbusters II. ** His second departure line is his reaction towards Gozer's decision to take the form of Stay Puft as Ray's absent-minded suggestion in the first Ghostbusters film. * He can change into Ray, Egon and Winston by using the character selector. ** This is made possible when you finish playing the Ghostbusters level. * He is one of the four playable Doctors in the game, along with Doc Brown, The Doctor, and Abby Yates. ** Harley Quinn was also a doctor at one point, but because of her involvement with many of The Joker's crimes, her degree has since been revoked. * In the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot, Venkman's original actor, Bill Murray, has a cameo appearance as Martin Heiss, an expert on paranormal activity who attempts to debunk one of the ghosts that was captured by the team. * His toy tag is based in the original Ghostbusters' uniform, with the franchise logo as the main symbol. * Venkman's line to the Doctor is a reference to the Doctor's past lives. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Ghost Suspend Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Laser Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Ghost Puzzles Ability Category:2016 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Doctors Category:Ghostbuster Category:Summoned Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Dads Category:Melt Ice Ability